Heart Pain
by Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: Here is a one shot fic about Yami and Yugi's feelings WARNING LEMON don't look kids please


Heart's Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters within. This is fan made, nothing more. Please support the official release. DO NOT SUE!

Heart's Pain

Yugi was restless as he stared at the golden box that once contained the Millennuim Puzzle. The puzzle now hangs around his neck, the golden puzzle that was once the pendant the Pharaoh wore while he ruled Ancient Egypt. Yugi sighed as he tried to grasp about what they both went through in Battle City. They almost lost their lives and their souls. Their friends almost lost their lives too.

He ran his fingers through his tricolor hair. He was curious about what his grandfather said about the "one that solves the Millennuim Puzzle inherits the will of the Pharaoh."

"What did he mean by that?" he thought as he turned out the lights in his room and tucked himself in bed. He thought about the Pharaoh often. How can he not? They shared the same body. They shared the same life. Even though they look alike in many ways, they look different. Yami was a little taller than Yugi, his eyes were crimson, his facial features were sharper, and Yami's voice was lower pitched and richer. Yugi was a little shorter, his skin was paler, and he had shorter and he had more childish facial features.

Yugi was looking up at the ceiling. Lately, he was thinking about Yami in a different way. A way that most of society would think it's wrong. Maybe it is wrong in some ways but to Yugi, it felt so right. Yugi closed his eyes tight. He didn't want to feel this way at all. He couldn't understand why he did.

He was in love with him. He admitted it now. He was sure of it. Every single time the Pharaoh would materialize in front of him or when he hears that voice of his, Yugi's heart would flip flopped in his chest. Yugi could stare at him all day and night if he could. He would fantasize about Yami holding him in his strong arms and hug him and kiss him endlessly.

He was in a middle of one of his daydreams when Yami materialized out of the Puzzle and in front of him, smiling at him. Yugi looked like he was happy at the moment. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. Yami smiled too when he saw that amile on that angelic face. It was the most beautiful thing Yami ever since in his life, or his afterlife. Yami looked at the person he fell in love with when Yugi solved the Millennuim Puzzle and he entered into the modern world. When he first met Yugi, he was speechless. He felt something that he never felt before. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't even figure it out. At that time, he couldn't even figure out who he was or why he was there in the first place. But now as he looked back now, he realized he was in love with his aibou, as he called him sometimes. But for some reason, he could never summon up the courage to tell Yugi the truth about how he felt. He sighed sadly as he sat on the bed.

Yugi opened his eyes. He gasped as he saw Yami in front of him.

"Yami, hey," Yugi said as he slowly sat up.

"Yugi," Yami began, his eyes got big. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You're not really. I couldn't sleep very well. Was you having trouble sleeping too?" Yugi replied, scooting himself closer to Yami.

"Uh, Yugi, I don't actually…..uh…..sleep like you," Yami said with a nervous smile. "Damn, why do I always get choked up like this?" he thought as he found himself staring into Yugi's eyes. Yugi laughed a little nervously. He wanted to jump into those tanned arms be held in those arms. Yami sighed.

"So, what's keeping you awake at this late hour?" Yami asked casually as he looked at him, admiring the beauty in front of him.

"Well, I was thinking about everything we went through in Battle City," Yugi said as he used that as an excuse to talk to him.

"Hmm, I was too," Yami said.

"Yami, can I ask you something?" Yugi asked. He decided he was going to tell him how he feels. After everything they went through and even through he was taught that this was wrong, he was going to tell Yami how he feels. He was afraid. He was afraid of how Yami might react when he found out.

"Yes Yugi, what is it?" Yami asked as he crossed his arms. On the outside, he was calm, but in the inside, he was trembling.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Yugi asked. Yami was surprised. He wasn't expected that.

"Uh….well….Yugi, I still don't remember much about my past life as a pharaoh. If I was in love with anyone I don't think I would remember that or the person I would be with." Yami answered. He was in love. But the thing is he was in love with the person he was talking to. He just couldn't tell him. It was wrong to feel this way. By his society standards, it would be wrong. It was unusual. If he and Yugi was in a relationship it would definitely be weird.

"Oh. Um….if you was in love you would know right? I mean, you would feel it, right?" Yugi asked.

"I believe so," Yami said as he looked at his light. Yes, his light. He was darkness and Yugi was the light. He was an angel that saved him from the eternal darkness from being a trapped soul in the puzzle. Yugi sighed as he looked down. He was having second thoughts. "What am I going to do? I want to be with him so bad, it is my heart's greatest pain," he thought bitterly as he felt like he was going to cry.

"Yugi, what is wrong? Why are you so sad?" Yami asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked at him.

"I am in love with someone and I can't be with that person," Yugi said as he tried to fight off the tears. Yami gasped as he looked at him in the eyes. "Yugi was in love with someone?" he thought as his heart was breaking in a million pieces.

"Yes, that someone is you Yami." Yugi said as he threw himself into Yami's arms.

"Yugi," Yami said as he held Yugi in his arms. Yugi had tears coming out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Yami. I know I shouldn't feel this way about you or any guy like that! Please don't hate me for this!" Yugi sobbed as he cried into his chest. Yami smiled.

"Yugi, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am so glad you are telling me this. For I too am in love with you," Yami said. Yugi stopped crying and looked at him in the eyes.

"Wh-what?" Yugi said as he looked at the crimson eyes that he loved so much.

"Yes, it is true. I have been in love with you since you released me into this world. I haven't said anything because I didn't want to scare you or hurt you in any way. But now that I know that you feel the same way, I am so happy." Yami explained. Yugi smiled and dried his eyes.

"I'm happy," he said. Then Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands and leaned down and kissed him passionately. Yami wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Yugi gave in to that kiss and held Yami to him. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's thighs.

"May I?" Yami asked with passion and desire in his voice. Yugi looked at him in the eyes.

"But I never did anything like this before," Yugi said.

"Would you like to? I would be so honored to be your first," Yami replied. Yugi sighed and cuddled closer to him.

"Yes, I would be the one who will be honored." Yugi answered. Then Yami laid Yugi down on the bed and rested his head on the pillows. They began to kiss again as they stripped their clothes off and Yami was on top of him. Yami began to kiss Yugi's neck and cheeks and placed butterfly kisses on his chest and stomach. Then he went lower.

"YAMI!" Yugi moaned loudly as Yami reached for a bottle of lube and squeezed the contents of the bottle onto his fingers.

"Yugi, I have always dreamed of this moment," Yami said as he held Yugi in his arms as he was preparing them for what was coming up.

As he slipped his finger s into him, Yugi cried out and Yami kissed him softly on the lips and whispered sweet nothings in his ear to calm him down. Yugi felt the penetration of the fingers and it did hurt at first, but then when he hit Yugi's prostate, wave after wave of pleasure went through him. He moaned and squealed as Yami continued to finger him in a scissor motion.

"Oh Yami….it…feels good…..mmmm…." Yugi moaned. Yami watched Yugi's facial expression. His need grew as Yugi's moans grew louder.

Then he removed his fingers and coaxed his manhood with the lube and slowly place it at Yugi's entrance.

"Are you ready Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes, please, I am ready," Yugi answered.

Then Yami slowly penetrated him slowly. Yugi screamed when he felt the penetration.

"Ssshh, it will be okay I promise, " Yami said as he placed more kisses on his neck and cheeks. Yugi tried to relax his body as Yami continued to thrust slowly into him. Then, when he hit that sweet spot, Yugi moaned in pleasure. Yami went harder and faster. Yugi cried out his name over and over again as he clung to him. Yami moaned and gasped. Yugi was so hot, so tight so beautiful. There was no way he would ever get enough of him. He placed light kisses on his lips and he felt his climax coming. Yugi did too as he began to thrust his hips upward.

"Oh Yugi," Yami moaned as he pumped Yugi's manhood.

"Oh Yami, I…mmmmm….think…I'm…gonna..aaaaahhhhh!" Yugi screamed as he spilled his seed all over their stomachs and Yami released his a few seconds later. He collapsed on top of him and he was exhausted. They waited until their bodies calmed down when Yami rolled off of him. Yami laid flat on his back as Yugi laid his head on his chest.

"I love you," he said as he closed his eyes.

"I love you, too," Yami said. "More than you'll ever know."

FIN


End file.
